The security of a facility can be challenging to maintain when a security guard or other person does not have the proper situation awareness of the facility. That is, the security guard may be unable to perceive events occurring within a facility, comprehend the meaning of those events, and project the status of those events into the future. There are several reasons why current security management software may disrupt a security guard's situation awareness of a facility or campus. First, the facility or campus may be very large, and the user may not be able to see the entire facility or campus floor plan in detail on the display all at once. Second, users may have to sort through long, non-descriptive lists of possible sensors (e.g., surveillance camera video feed) in order to view the intended sensor data. In addition, the user may only be able to view the real-time data from one sensor at a time. Third, information about alarms may be located within a different location in the application causing the user to navigate away from the view of the facility. Fourth, information about the equipment (e.g., parameters, type, installation date, etc.) or about other users of the system (e.g., description of those at access points) is oftentimes unavailable. The user may have to look in resources outside of the security management software to find this information. All of these problems cause a user to divert his or her attention away from the security of a facility or campus, thereby inhibiting the user's situation awareness of the facility or campus.